


STOLEN: One Kiss - Reward Offered For Return

by ThePagemistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePagemistress/pseuds/ThePagemistress
Summary: Sebastian kisses Kimi while completely drunk. He wakes with some regrets.(For the Tumblr dialogue prompt: "I didn't intend to kiss you.")





	STOLEN: One Kiss - Reward Offered For Return

“I didn’t intend to kiss you. I mean, I don’t know. I don't really... It just kind of…happened? Ugh, what does that even mean?”

Seb ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he continued pacing around his bedroom. He’d been at this all morning, right from the moment he woke up and remembered. Not that he remembered a whole lot, to be fair. But he definitely remembered _that_.

Kimi had been invited to a party by some of his older friends; a party with the promise of alcohol. As Kimi did with most things, he took it upon himself to extend the invitation to Seb who was all too eager to accept if it meant spending more time with the Finn.

But Sebastian didn’t have a whole lot of experience with alcohol, especially when compared to Kimi. And so, unsurprisingly, in his attempt to try and keep up, he'd powered right through tipsy into blind drunk without even realising it.

All he remembered was a lot of jovial yelling, people doing shots, he was pretty sure Kimi thrashed everyone at beer pong at some point... And he distinctly remembered planting one directly on Kimi's lips.

No matter how much he wracked his brain, he couldn't remember if anyone else was there, why he did it, what happened afterwards. It was just that one single moment, clear as day in a night of blurred edges and spinning rooms. He didn't even remember how he got home.

When he'd woken up, he'd been greeted by an agonising hangover. But once it had started to clear, that memory was the first thing to assault him and was now festering in his brain. He should have known better than to drink so much. He'd had too many close calls with Kimi before where he'd so very nearly done something stupid. Obviously alcohol was just going to be the step too far.

He wished he could remember a reaction. Any kind of fallout. He'd checked his phone immediately to see if there was a message from Kimi but nothing. They were supposed to be going karting together at midday. He guessed he'd just have to wait and see if he actually turned up.

In the meantime, he just continued to pace while overthinking, trying to formulate an apology.

~*~

His doorbell rang just before noon. "I'll get it!" Seb yelled down to his parents who hadn't even attempted to move, knowing there was no need. Kimi greeted him with his usual half smile, helmet hanging from his hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Seb said, trying to keep the edge of panic out of his voice. From the way Kimi continued to stare at him, he wasn't doing a very good job. "What?"

"You don't have your helmet," Kimi pointed out. "Or gloves. ...Or shoes on." Seb followed Kimi's gaze to the floor to confirm that yep, he wasn't actually ready at all.

Seb ran a sheepish hand through his hair as he laughed, nervously. “Right, OK, just give me moment?”

Kimi nodded, that half smile still firmly on his lips which Seb took to be a good sign. He ran off to fetch his karting gear and put his trainers on before yelling a quick ‘bye!’ to his parents and heading out of the door with the Finn.

“Not quite awake, huh?”

Seb glanced across at Kimi for a brief moment but looked away again before they could make eye contact. “No, I just…”

“Hangover?” And when Seb looked across again, that half smile had turned to a knowing smirk and all at once Seb felt both more relaxed and more terrified than he had all morning.

“You could say that, yes,” Seb said, running over all the speeches he’d tried to formulate in the last few hours.

“It was one of the crazier parties. We probably should have left sooner, I didn’t think about it. Were you OK after I dropped you home?”

Well, that solved one mystery at least. “I think so? I don’t remember much. I didn’t throw up at least!” The pause had Seb looking across at Kimi who had a grimace on his face. “…What?”

“That’s probably because you threw up on the way home.”

Seb suddenly had vague memories of being dragged down the streets and having to stop every few minutes to get the excess alcohol out of his system. And there was a lot of it. He must have pulled a face because Kimi’s expression had changed from amused to apologetic, instantly. “I’m sorry, I should have been watching better. I know you don’t do this much.”

But Seb waved off the apology. “I don’t mind, really. If I had to humiliate myself in front of anyone, I’m glad it was you.”

Kimi’s mouth ticked up at that. Seb started to think that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. The kiss might not even be seen as the stupidest thing he did that night. Kimi would probably just shrug it off like he did with most things.

He waited for Kimi to bring it up.

“I think Jenson and his friends are coming today.” Seb blinked at the sudden change of subject. He was so caught off guard, his response was nothing but a prolonged ‘uhh’ sound. “The English boy?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know who you mean, I just…” wasn’t expecting the other conversation to be over so soon, he didn’t continue. But what the hell?

In the following four hours they spent at the karting track, Kimi never again brought up the previous night. Or if he did, it was just fleeting mentions of various things that Seb barely remembered. Nothing about the kiss. Nothing even hinting at it.

At first Seb took it as a blessing. Maybe he realised Seb was drunk and thought he wouldn’t remember it so kept it to himself to save embarrassing him more. Only that thought started to make him feel worse, because he didn’t _want_ to be embarrassed about it. It was just the _manner_ in which he did it that was embarrassing. Right?

As time went on, Seb started to wonder if maybe it was Kimi that didn’t remember it happening. And that thought also sat unpleasantly in his stomach. Was it really that unforgettable, that throwaway that it just slipped through the cracks? In a night where he barely remembered anything, Seb could remember it clear as day. He wasn’t sure how he’d feel knowing it was one of the _few_ things Kimi had managed to forget.

Or maybe he’d forgotten it on purpose.

Maybe he was so distressed by it that he’d repressed it or something. Or he just didn’t want to bring it up ever because he was hoping it never had to be addressed.

By the time Seb and Kimi were walking back home, Seb’s mood was positively stormy. He realised that it must have showed because Kimi was far less chatty than he usually was after a karting session. Especially one where he’d trounced everyone, as he had today.

When they reached Seb’s door, all he wanted to do was just storm up to his bedroom and sulk but, even when annoyed, he still wasn’t rude. He unlocked his door and turned to Kimi who said, “I’ll see you on Monday, then.”

“Yeah,” Seb replied.

And then Kimi kissed him.

Right on the lips.

Just a quick peck, not all that different from the one he’d given him the night before. Except sober.

“I didn’t mean to kiss you,” Seb burst out, eyes wide as Kimi pulled back, smile on his face. The smile remained even as a confused frown creased his brow and he tilted his head in questioning. “Last night,” Seb clarified and that did it. The smile disappeared instantly, replaced with a neutral expression that made Seb want to punch himself in the face.

“It’s not- I don’t- I was very drunk.” If it were at all possible, Kimi’s face shut down even more. “No! I-Everything is coming out wrong. I have thought about it a lot. Kissing you, I mean. But I never have because of…reasons, I don’t know. But I suppose the alcohol made me forget those reasons and so I just did it. So I didn’t mean to. But that doesn’t necessarily mean I didn’t…want to.”

Kimi had stayed completely silent and motionless during his ramble, giving no indication as to what was going through his mind. Much like usual. “So you stole it.”

Seb turned the words over in his mind but came up blank. “What?”

“You stole the kiss. Last night. You should return it.”

“I…” Nope, he was still coming up empty. But Kimi was looking at him expectantly and Seb had spent enough (too much) time watching him these last few years to recognise the slightest hint of amusement in his face.

And it was this that had him leaning forward, cautious and unsure, to press his lips to Kimi’s in much the same way as Kimi had just done to him. Kimi, for his part, did nothing but stand there.

As Seb pulled back, a confused frown on his face, he jerked a thumb towards his door and said, “I should probably…go in, then.”

A flash of urgency flitted across Kimi’s face as he said, “But the reward."

“The what?”

“Your reward. For returning the stolen kiss. You don’t want it?”

It felt like being in some elaborate play but Sebastian hadn’t been given his half of the script. Looked like he had to improvise. “OK, sure.”

Kimi hesitated only a moment before taking a step closer so there was barely any room between them. Had Sebastian not already been right up against his front door, he probably would have taken a step back just out of instinct.

Seb could hear his heart beating in his ears, a dull roar as he knew what was about to happen. Kimi leaned forward to brush his lips against Seb’s, a light touch but also lightyears apart from the three (jesus, this was their FOURTH kiss, how even?!) that had come before it.

This was gentle and careful, soft and delicate. It wasn’t a ‘here, have a kiss’. It was ‘I’m here, and I’m glad you’re here too’. It was a promise.

Seb didn’t want to deepen it, didn’t want to change the intent of it but increased the pressure to return it. ‘I’m glad you’re here too’.

When Kimi finally pulled back, he had a pleased grin on his face that also bore just a hint of smugness. Seb grinned back in return. “Well…I’m glad we sorted that out then,” he said, feeling it was a bit of an understatement. “I am still sorry for just…springing it on you last night though.”

“You really don’t remember anything else?” Kimi asked.

“No.”

“You don’t remember why you kissed me?”

Uh oh. “Uh. No?” Seb said.

“It was since I asked if you wanted to go out with me,” Kimi replied, amusement still clear on his face. “And I took that as a yes.”

Seb was horrified. “You asked me out and I don’t remember?! This is terrible!”

“Is not as bad as spending the whole day thinking we are together when you don’t even remember, huh?” Kimi countered, although there was no malice anywhere to be found in his tone.

It still didn’t stop Seb feeling terrible about it. “Oh god. We’re a fucking disaster,” he said, fighting down a hysterical laugh.

But Kimi just shook his head. “No. Because now I can do this and you don’t look so startled anymore,” he said as he gave him another brief kiss. When Seb proved him wrong by still looking surprised at the move, he shrugged. “Well, maybe you work on this.”

“Maybe I will,” Sebastian said, grinning back at his boyfriend.


End file.
